1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strength testing or measuring game system and in particular to a strength testing or measuring game device wherein the operator tests his/her strength by crushing a can, for example an aluminum, beer-type can. The strength testing game device of this invention preferrably displays the force exerted and the time required by the player to crush the can, thereby allowing comparison with other players, and is preferrably coin operated.
2. Prior Art
The manual art of hand or arm wrestling is well known and established between individuals as a means of testing or comparing one's strength to another.
Indeed, the present invention has as an object to provide a device or system which can be used instead of such a manual, direct, physical confrontation, and in fact the present invention allows the individual to "meet a challenge" without the challenger or even anyone else being present and to do so with a relatively small, portable device.
It has been suggested before to have an arm wrestling type device using a mannequin-type figure as the opponent or at least using a facsimile of an arm. None of these relatively large and cumberson mid-way or carnival-type items are involved with a can crushing mechanism but usually use springs, etc.
Can crushers (which usually are driven by motors and which treat the cans in bulk) are known presumably in the trash disposal or reclamation art, but such is not considered the art to which the present invention pertains.